


Настоящие Учихи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Детки — это страш... прекрасно. А уж если это детки Учихи и Сенджу!





	Настоящие Учихи

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фику "Тайна артефакта".

***  
Тобирама предпочитал планировать свой день заранее. Чёткий распорядок помогал втиснуть в минимальное количество времени максимальное количество дел. Актуально, когда в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, а обязанностей — намного больше.  
Однако этим воскресным утром все его планы пошли, так сказать, хвостатому под хвост.   
Не успел глава первого исследовательского центра Конохи устроиться на рабочем месте, как раздался торопливый стук в дверь, и на пороге лаборатории возник взмыленный Хаширама.   
— Не отвлекаю? — не дожидаясь ответа, он сделал шаг вперёд и на одном дыхании продолжил: — У меня к тебе будет маленькая просьба.   
Тобирама поднял голову от заваленного папками стола и хмуро оглядел брата. Именно так начинались самые сложные его миссии.   
— Нам с Мадарой нужно сегодня быть на ежеквартальном собрании каге, не мог бы ты…  
У Тобирамы упало сердце. Он уже знал, чем закончится эта фраза.   
— …посидеть с детьми?  
— Я?!  
— Ну, просто я подумал… У тебя же сейчас нет никаких срочных дел.   
— Угу. Совершенно никаких. Разве что обход в госпитале, отчёты о миссиях с прошлой недели, десяток экспериментов и проверка лабораторных работ моих учеников.   
— Ну вот, я так и подумал, что ты не очень занят, — широко улыбнулся Хаширама.   
Тобирама несколько секунд смотрел на него, размышляя, издевается брат или нет, потом с ужасом понял, что не издевается.   
— А как же госпожа Фукуи? — осторожно спросил он. — Я помню, вы на прошлой неделе наняли новую няню.   
— Увы, — Хаширама погрустнел, — вчера она уволилась.   
Тобирама благоразумно не стал выяснять подробности.   
—А если попросить Току?   
— К ней я первым делом и пошёл. Представляешь, они всей семьёй отправляются на Горячие источники. Тока очень сожалела, что не сможет помочь, но эту поездку они ждали так давно.   
— Хм. А Мито?   
— Собирается к отцу. Сказала, уже месяц его не видела, соскучилась до невозможности.   
— Госпожа Нара?  
— Как назло, у неё сегодня срочная миссия.   
Ясно. Значит, все выкрутились.   
— Ладно, — Тобирама потёр лицо руками, лихорадочно выискивая путь спасения. — Давай так. Я пойду с тобой вместо Мадары, а он останется дома с детьми. Зачем ему в его-то положении мотаться в такую даль.   
Хаширама замялся.   
— Э-э-э… Видишь ли… я хотел бы взять с собой именно Мадару. Он как-то… так благотворно влияет на каге. Когда с нами он, мы приходим к единому решению в самые короткие сроки.   
Тобирама хмыкнул. Ничего удивительного. Учихи хорошо стимулируют если не мыслительный процесс, то как минимум инстинкт самосохранения. И сейчас один хитрый Учиха беззастенчиво этим пользуется, чтобы устроить себе выходной.   
— Ты уж выручи нас, пожалуйста, а? Всего один денёк.   
Хаширама заискивающе улыбнулся, а Тобирама подумал о том, что ему этот день покажется очень долгим. 

***  
В доме Хокаге царил привычный хаос. Хаширама провёл Тобираму на кухню, где Мадара наспех причёсывал дочь и попутно кормил младшего сына завтраком. Судя по форме одного уже завязанного хвоста и следам яблочного пюре на полу, совмещать эти дела у него получалось плохо.   
— Тобирама согласен, он с радостью нас выручит! — объявил Хаширама, слегка приукрасив действительность.   
Мадара, зажав в зубах ленточку для волос, невнятно проворчал что-то одобрительное. То ли «вот спасибо ему», то ли «ну хоть у этого совесть есть». Тобирама не был уверен, что именно, поэтому на всякий случай не стал говорить «пожалуйста».   
— Ура! Дядя Тобирама побудет с нами! — радостно завопил Кагами.   
Первенец Мадары и Хаширамы сидел за столом, разложив помятый свиток между остатками завтрака, боевыми сюрикенами и книжками-раскрасками, и старательно что-то выводил в нём. Насколько Тобирама сумел разглядеть колонку символов, ненавязчиво сползшую со свитка на столешницу, это была простейшая формула теневого клонирования. В сердце невольно затеплилось чувство гордости за племянника.   
— Ай! — Изуми закрутила головой, уворачиваясь от расчёски. — Не дёргай, больно же!   
— Шиноби должны уметь терпеть боль, — назидательно сказал Мадара, завязывая второй, ещё более косой хвост.   
— Всегда-всегда?   
Пользуясь тем, что его на какое-то время оставили в покое, малыш Катсу увлечённо размазывал по щекам яблочное пюре.   
— Разумеется, — не почуяв подвоха, ответил Мадара. Он тщетно пытался пригладить стоящие дыбом волосы дочери. — Нельзя быть шиноби только время от времени.   
— А Кагами вчера ревел, когда расквасил нос! — торжествующе завопила Изуми. — Он не шиноби!   
Кагами аж задохнулся от возмущения.   
— Ты же дала слово, что никому не скажешь!   
— Дала и взяла обратно, — Изуми показала ему язык.   
— Тогда договаривай, что это ты меня ударила! Когда я не согласился испытывать твою тройную испепеляющую волну!   
— У-у, ябеда несчастный…  
— Ты вчера победила старшего брата? — умилился Мадара, потом, поймав осуждающий взгляд Хаширамы, спохватился: — Изуми, сколько раз мы тебе говорили, прекрати бить Кагами. По крайней мере, если вы не на тренировочном поле.   
— А кого бить?  
— Никого.   
— Но, папочка, — с горящими от возмущения глазами Изуми повернулась к Мадаре, — я же шиноби!   
— Будешь бить врагов на миссиях, — сжалился Хаширама, — когда немного подрастёшь. А также тех, кто нападёт на Коноху.   
— Обещаешь? — она испытующе уставилась на него, потом перевела взгляд обратно на Мадару.   
Мадара, поспешно стиравший с личика Катсу яблочные усы, серьёзно кивнул.   
— Я буду бить врагов Конохи! — Изуми гордо тряхнула криво завязанными хвостиками.   
Оглядев это безумное семейство, Тобирама решил, что напасть на Коноху может только мазохист-самоубийца. 

Пока Мадара облачался в просторный плащ и проверял свой арсенал оружия, Хаширама присел перед детьми на корточки, проникновенно заглядывая им в глаза.  
— Изуми, не ссорься с братом. Кагами, не капризничай. Катсу, кушай хорошо. Слушайтесь Тобираму.   
— Ведите себя как настоящие Учихи, — добавил Мадара. Одно небо знает, что он подразумевал под этим наставлением.   
Все трое послушно кивнули. Хаширама улыбнулся, потрепал детей по черноволосым головкам и с чувством выполненного долга выпрямился.   
— Хорошо бы поторопиться, мы опаздываем.   
Мадара неуловимо быстрым движением закинул боевой веер за спину. Даже сейчас, на шестом месяце беременности, он не казался медлительным или неуклюжим.   
— Опоздаем — подождут, — заявил он, демонстрируя присущее всем Учихам глубокое неуважение к чужому времени.   
Едва шаги родителей стихли на террасе, Изуми отвесила Кагами подзатыльник, Кагами захныкал, а Катсу выплюнул старательно собранное за щёчками яблочное пюре. 

***  
— Что же ты наделал, — Тобирама смочил кухонное полотенце тёплой водой и опустился перед Катсу на корточки. — Разве так себя ведут хорошие дети?  
— Ага, — без колебаний кивнул малыш.   
Насчёт хороших детей Тобирама сомневался, а вот насчёт _настоящих_ Учих… Он вновь подумал, что день будет долгим.  
Вытирая с лица племянника остатки завтрака, он краем уха слышал, как Изуми и Кагами продолжают переругиваться.   
— Отстань от меня, мне уроки надо делать. Не хочу я быть пробной мишенью для наэлектризованных сюрикенов.   
— Пф! Книжный червяк, ничего не умеешь, вечно сидишь, уткнувшись в свои писульки. Прям как старый дед, сто лет в обед!   
— Самые могущественные техники надо сначала рассчитать, а уже потом использовать в сражении. Ты ещё маленькая и глупая, раз не понимаешь этого. Даже шиноби нельзя всё время переть напролом.   
— А ты и не шиноби вовсе, даже папочка так сказал!  
— Не говорил он такого!   
— Говорил-говорил! Тебя наверняка подкинули в нашу семью!  
— А тебя вообще подкинули в нашу деревню! Шиноби Конохи никогда не бьют своих, а ты всё время дерёшься!   
Тобирама понял, что пора вмешаться, пока семейная ссора не переросла в семейное побоище.  
— Изуми, хватит. Кагами прав, многие боевые техники действительно требуют теоретической проработки. Я сам изобрёл несколько таких. К примеру…  
— Всегда ты на его стороне! — перебила Изуми и, яростно сверкнув глазами, выскочила из кухни. От пронёсшегося вслед за ней порыва чакры со стены сорвался шкафчик с посудой, а чернильница так и покатилась по столу.   
— Ну вот опять, — Кагами отодвинул свиток подальше от расплывающегося по столешнице тёмного пятна. — С ней же невозможно договориться словами. 

***  
Изуми шла по коридору, раздумывая, как лучше отомстить. Начать можно с малого: намазать сандалии дядюшки Тобирамы клеем, а братцу…   
Она остановилась, вмиг позабыв о своих коварных планах: дверь в подвал, обычно крепко запертая, была чуть приотворена. Видимо, кто-то из родителей в суматохе забыл закрыть её. У Изуми аж дух захватило от восторга. Искушение было огромным. Детям строго-настрого запрещалось спускаться сюда, что усиливало их интерес вдвойне.  
Судя по всему, здесь хранилось нечто жутко опасное и ужасно интересное. Папочка говорил что-то насчёт кланового наследия, папуля — насчёт приданого. После слов о приданом папочка обычно давал ему подзатыльник и долго дулся, а папуля с серьёзным лицом и смеющимися глазами просил у него прощения. Потом они мирились и уходили в свою комнату обниматься.   
При этом воспоминании Изуми прыснула в кулачок. Взрослые порой ведут себя как дети.   
Впрочем, сейчас это не имело значения. Сейчас её интересовала только эта дверь, скрывающая за собой тайну. Вытянув шею, Изуми оглядела узкую деревянную лестницу. Внизу было темно, но не Учихам бояться темноты. Настоящие Учихи вообще ничего не боятся!  
Она решительно шагнула на скрипучие ступени. 

***  
Первым порывом Тобирамы было броситься следом за племянницей, но он сделал над собой усилие и сдержался. Пусть сперва остынет. Ей полезно немного побыть одной и подумать о своём поведении. Ему же пока есть чем заняться и здесь. 

***  
Подвал разочаровал Изуми. Она-то ожидала увидеть какое-нибудь тайное оружие, свитки с могущественными техниками, на худой конец — скованные цепями скелеты врагов, но комната оказалась практически пустой. Здесь стояли лишь высокая каменная плита да пара жаровен перед ней. Серый камень монумента немного искрошился по краям, выдавая его древность.   
Не привыкшая сдаваться Изуми разожгла огонь и попыталась тщательно, как учил папочка, обыскать помещение. Увы, поиски не увенчались успехом. Она заметила на стене свиток, похожий на тот, что украшал токонома в гостиной (папочка говорил, что там записан кодекс клана Учиха), но на этом всё. Никаких ценностей, никаких тайников. Даже слой пыли был не таким плотным, чтобы прятать что-либо под собой. Скукота.   
Однако когда Изуми, обиженная до глубины души, уже направлялась к лестнице, из-за плиты выскользнула тень.   
— Постой, юная Учиха, — прошелестел глухой, надтреснутый голос. — Не уделишь ли мне малую толику твоего драгоценного времени?  
— Ой… Ты кто? — Изуми остановилась, с любопытством разглядывая неведомое существо.   
Ни разу в жизни ей не встречалось ничего подобного. Существо было чёрным, как сажа, и в то же время гибким, как молодые побеги бамбука. Очертания его тела напоминали человеческие, но двигалось оно так мягко и текуче, словно у него не было костей.  
— Я — дух-покровитель клана Учиха, — существо в свою очередь уставилось на Изуми ярко-жёлтыми, лишёнными зрачков глазами.   
— Надо же… Вот странно! Папочка мне никогда про тебя не рассказывал.   
— Вероятно, он считает, что ты ещё слишком молода, — деликатно заметило существо.   
Изуми нахмурилась. Её выводили из себя как намёки на возраст, так и ограничения, которые они с собой несли.   
— Я не маленькая!   
— Сколько тебе лет, юная Учиха?   
— Уже почти шесть!   
— На мой взгляд, вполне достаточно, — с уважением кивнул дух-покровитель. — Шиноби взрослеют рано, тем более — Учихи.   
Изуми понравились эти слова. Она решила, что тайна подвала оказалась не так уж плоха. Пусть тут нет оружия, зато есть мудрый клановый дух. Можно задержаться подольше и поболтать с ним. 

***  
Чёрное сердце Зетсу ликовало. Наконец он нашёл того, кто сможет исполнить его план. Младший сын Кагуи уже почти отчаялся и был уверен, что новой попытки придётся ждать не одну сотню лет, когда удача неожиданно улыбнулась ему. Добыча сама пришла к нему в руки — девчушка, объединившая в себе силы Учихи и Сенджу. Будет проще простого запудрить ей мозги и подтолкнуть на нужный путь. Каким бы великим ни было могущество крови, текущей в её жилах, пятилетней соплюхе элементарно не хватит мозгов, чтобы разгадать игру самого Чёрного Зетсу. Она станет послушной пешкой в его руках.   
Близок, очень близок час, когда Кагуя, истинная богиня этого мира, обретёт свободу!  
— Крошка, ты слышала историю сотворения мира шиноби? — вкрадчиво спросил Чёрный Зетсу.   
Фиолетовые глазки девочки сердито сверкнули.   
— Меня зовут Изуми!   
— Да-да, конечно же, прости меня, Изуми. Ты знаешь о Рикудо Сэннине?  
— Ясное дело, знаю. Это старикан, который жил сто тыщ лет назад, раздал всем шиноби чакру и разделил чудовищного хвостатого демона на девять чудовищных хвостатых демонов. У нас в Конохе есть один такой, девятихвостый. Папочка иногда разрешает мне на нём кататься.   
Чёрный Зетсу поскрёб в лысом затылке и подумал, что в Конохе много чего произошло, пока он приводил нервы в порядок, укрывшись в артефакте. Может, следовало вылезти пораньше.   
— Кхм… О чём это я? А, Рикудо Сэннин… Вообще-то в миру его звали Хагоромо, но вряд ли тебе интересны такие детали... Так вот, он оставил своим потомкам послание, где объяснил, как правильно использовать чакру, чтобы создать идеальный мир. А хранит это послание клан Учиха — потомки любимого сына Рикудо, Индры. И, как ты наверняка уже догадалась, начертано оно на этом артефакте.   
Чёрный Зетсу указал на каменную плиту.   
— Чтобы священное знание не попало в руки глупцов или слабаков, Рикудо зашифровал текст послания. Прочитать его может лишь умный и сильный шиноби, обладающий возможностями Учихи и Сенджу. Такой, как ты.   
Слова попали в цель — маленькая дурочка аж зарделась от удовольствия. Учихи всегда были падки на веру в собственную исключительность.   
Носитель воли Кагуи подавил довольную усмешку и льстиво продолжил:  
— Как я вижу, у тебя уже есть риннеган. Уверен, ты сама знаешь, что он является источником великой силы. А кроме того, он позволит тебе прочесть послание Рикудо.   
— Я не умею читать, — насупившись, нехотя сообщила девочка. — Между прочим, папочка говорит, что прежде всего Учихи должны учиться сражаться, а уже потом всё остальное!   
Чёрный Зетсу заморгал, растерявшись от такого неожиданного препятствия на пути. Но он быстро нашёл выход.   
— Тогда я сам прочитаю его тебе. 

***  
Изуми не было уже больше часа. Это был прекрасный час покоя, сладостного, как затишье после бури. Относительного покоя, конечно, но Тобирама твёрдо знал, что те, кто утверждают, будто между двумя и тремя детьми нет никакой разницы, сами никогда не нянчились сразу с тремя. Особенно когда эти детки — плод страсти Сенджу и Учихи.   
Тобирама прикрутил рухнувший шкафчик на место, вернул в него ту часть посуды, которая уцелела хотя бы относительно, выбросил совсем уж осколки, а потом отмыл от чернил и яблочного пюре стол и пол.   
Внимание Катсу удалось привлечь книжкой-раскраской, и теперь он увлечённо красил нарисованных там биджу в разные цвета. Кагами корпел над расчётами чакры для призыва двух теневых клонов одновременно. Закончив с уборкой, Тобирама подсел к нему и объяснил основные принципы. Мальчик, как всегда понятливый, мгновенно уловил суть, после чего они, шутки ради, начали считать, сколько теневых шиноби может создать Коноха и останется ли в таком случае в ней место для оригиналов.   
Наконец, глянув на часы, Тобирама подумал, что пора заняться воссоединением семейства.   
— Кагами, Катсу, пойдёмте найдём вашу сестру. Что-то давно её не слышно.   
А между тем всем известно, что если Учиха надолго где-то затаился — жди беды.   
— Наверное, твою обувь к полу клеит, — пожал плечами Кагами.   
Катсу радостно захихикал, будто вспомнив что-то крайне забавное.   
— Шмякс! — он шлёпнул перемазанной в краске ладошкой по столу. — Бум-шмякс!   
Тобирама резко встал.   
— Подъём, — скомандовал он. — Живо.   
Кагами со вздохом отодвинул свиток с расчётами и вылез из-за стола.   
— Эх, конец тишине, — проворчал он. — А так хорошо было…  
В глубине души Тобирама согласился с ним, но тут же одёрнул себя. Кагами, прилежный и спокойный, был ему ближе, чем взбалмошная Изуми, уверенная, что опыт — это разновидность пытки. Однако во всех пособиях по воспитанию говорилось, что нельзя делать различия между детьми, и Тобирама признавал справедливость этого утверждения.   
— Твоей сестре наверняка грустно одной. Может быть, она уже сожалеет о том, что сказала.  
— Изуми — сожалеет?! — изумился Кагами.   
— Шиноби не всегда могут открыто показать, что у них на сердце, — заметил Тобирама. — А некоторые из них этого попросту не умеют.   
Кагами надолго задумался.   
— Давай поищем Изуми, — сказал он наконец. — Я научу её рассчитывать чакру для теневых клонов. 

***  
Чёрный Зетсу старательно пересказывал маленькой Учихе подправленное им послание Рикудо, благо за время обитания в артефакте он успел выучить весь текст наизусть. Наверное, даже если бы его распилили надвое, а потом зашвырнули на луну, он и тогда не перепутал бы ни одного символа.   
Девочка сидела на полу рядом с артефактом и внимательно слушала, методично обгрызая ногти на руках.   
— Значит, чтобы создать идеальный мир, мне нужно собрать всех хвостатых и выучить технику Бесконечного чтения луны? — уточнила она, когда пересказ был закончен.   
— Кхм… Если в общих чертах, то да.   
Поскольку перед ним была полукровка Учихи и Сенджу, Чёрный Зетсу решил пропустить часть с объединением чакры. Хоть какая-то польза от дурацких экспериментов Мадары.   
— Ха! Легкотня!  
На этот раз Чёрный Зетсу всё-таки позволил себе торжествующую ухмылку, обнажившую два ряда острых зубов. Мелкая Учиха ничего не заметила, наверняка уже воображая себя в мечтах спасительницей мира.   
— У меня нет даже тени сомнений, что ты справишься с этой миссией, юная У… Учиха Изуми. А я, как покровитель твоего клана, буду охранять и наставлять тебя.   
— Наставлять? — переспросила девочка.   
— Именно так, — не заметив лёгкого изменения её тона, подтвердил Чёрный Зетсу. — Я буду нести в мир твою волю и подсказывать тебе, как лучше добиться поставленной цели. Дай мне руку, чтобы я мог…  
— А папочка говорит, что настоящий Учиха всегда думает только своей головой и не надеется ни на чьи подсказки. Нами никто никогда не управляет!   
Зетсу понял, что ляпнул лишнее. Похоже, он недооценил эту Учиху и тот бред, что Мадара успел вбить ей в голову.   
— Конечно-конечно. Я не собираюсь тобой управлять, я просто стану твоим верным советником. Тебе же нужен советник, верно?  
— Когда старший братик станет Хокаге, я буду его советником и телохранителем. Никудышный ты покровитель Учих, если не знаешь этого, — взгляд фиолетовых глаз внезапно стал тяжёлым, пронизывающим.   
Чёрный Зетсу забормотал что-то в своё оправдание, но Изуми вытянула вперёд руку, одним жестом обрывая его. Воздух в подвале ощутимо сгустился, зазвенел от высвобождаемых потоков чакры.   
— А почему ты этого не знаешь? — тихо спросила она и сразу же ответила самой себе: — Потому что ты солгал. Никакой ты не дух-покровитель, на самом деле ты враг Конохи, который пробрался сюда, чтобы напасть!   
Прежде чем Зетсу успел что-либо сказать или двинуться с места, артефакт с испорченным посланием прародителя шиноби поднялся в воздух и рухнул на него, намертво припечатав к полу.   
«Всё зло от детей, — тоскливо подумал неудачливый сын Кагуи. — Мелкая дрянь! Нет, не стоило даже пытаться…»  
Как и семь лет назад, его замысел терпел сокрушительное поражение. 

***  
К большому удивлению (и облегчению) Тобирамы, его обувь была в порядке. Также в целости и сохранности оказались оконные стёкла, а на изрисованных тут и там перегородках не нашлось следов новых художеств. Под ногами не было протянуто нитей, а в оконных занавесях не висел ни один самонаводящийся кунай. На Катсу, правда, возле детской свалилась игрушечная змея на верёвочке, но Кагами сказал, что это уже старая ловушка, которую ни у кого не доходят руки убрать. В остальном никакой диверсионной деятельности в доме не обнаружилось.   
Тут Тобирама начал волноваться всерьёз.   
Его волнение усилилось в тот момент, когда пол слегка вздрогнул, а стены жалобно заскрипели. Воздух завибрировал, пропитываясь острым запахом озона. Это было высвобождение чакры уровня Хокаге, не меньше.   
— Изуми всегда так делает, когда злится, — беззаботно пояснил Кагами, а Катсу в полном восторге замахал ручками, указывая на пробежавшую по стене трещину.   
Тобирама подумал, что некоторые черты племянница всё же унаследовала и от него, но вслух этого говорить, конечно, не стал. К тому же он успел заметить, откуда шёл поток чакры.   
— Подвал, — хлопнул он себя по лбу. — Как я мог забыть про подвал.   
— Но нам нельзя там играть, — нахмурившись, сказал Кагами. В отличие от сестры, он с почтением относился к любым правилам.   
— Именно поэтому искать там следовало в первую очередь, — хмыкнул Тобирама.   
Он угадал. Едва они приблизились к подвалу, оттуда показалась Изуми, раскрасневшаяся и растрёпанная.   
— Вы чего тут делаете? — подозрительно прищурилась она.  
— Тебя ищем. А вот что ты делала там? — Тобирама кивнул на дверь за спиной у девочки. — Насколько мне известно, родители вам туда ходить не разрешали.   
Изуми бросила на Кагами взгляд, в котором явственно читалось обещание неминуемой расправы, и надменно усмехнулась, став на миг маленькой копией Мадары.   
Хвала небесам — маленькой.   
Увы небесам — _пока_ маленькой.   
— Да ничего такого там нет. Ни опасного, ни интересного. Только старая каменная табличка со всякой ерундой. Ну и крысы. Я услышала, как они шуршат, и пошла их разогнать. Одну даже поймала, такую же старую и глупую, — Изуми вздёрнула подбородок, что ещё больше усилило её сходство с Мадарой. Даже нежно-розовое кимоно с узором из вишен и растрёпанные хвостики не портили впечатления. — Покажу папочке, когда они с папулей вернутся. Дядя Тобирама, а скоро обед? Я проголодалась. 

***  
— Не буду, — сказал Катсу, едва бросив взгляд в свою тарелку.   
— Но ты же ещё не пробовал, — возразил Тобирама.  
На его вкус, рыба на пару, рис и маринованные овощи выглядели очень аппетитно. Особенно для того, кто ничего не ел с утра. Ладно, сейчас он по-быстрому покормит детей и наконец-то перекусит сам. Он подцепил палочками ломтик морковки и попытался сунуть его Катсу в рот.   
— Ну-ка, попробуй. Это вкусно.   
— Не буду, — Катсу мотнул головой, и кусочек морковки ярким пятном украсил недавно вымытый пол.   
Тобирама понял, что насчёт «по-быстрому» он погорячился. Похоже, теперь эстафету создания проблем принял младший отпрыск Хаширамы и Мадары.   
— Ты хоть пожуй, прежде чем плеваться. Вдруг понравится?  
Катсу послушался, и следующий кусочек полетел на пол хорошо прожёванным.   
— Не буду.   
— Морковка с рисом похожа на хвост Курамы, затаившегося на белом снегу, — пришёл на помощь Кагами.   
— Съешь их — и станешь таким же сильным, — добавила Изуми.   
Катсу какое-то время завороженно созерцал содержимое тарелки, а потом поднял голову и заявил:  
— Хочу покататься на лисике!   
— Фигу! — возмутилась Изуми. — Мелкий ещё!   
У Катсу задрожали губки и начал краснеть нос.   
— Какая ты вредная, — сказал Кагами, с осуждением глядя на сестру.   
— Зато не такая размазня, как ты!   
Кагами запустил в неё куском дайкона и тут же получил в лоб рыбий хвостик.   
— Хочу покататься на лисике! — сквозь слёзы вопил Катсу.   
У Тобирамы заболела голова.   
— Эй, а ну перестаньте, — шикнул он на старших племянников, затем повернулся к младшему. — Тише, тише, малыш, не надо плакать. Если ты сейчас всё съешь, мы потом сходим посмотреть на девятихвостого.   
— Не хочу-у-у смотреть! Хочу ката-а-а-а-аться! — заходился в рыданиях Катсу.   
— Папуля иногда наряжается в лиса, — вдруг сказала Изуми, — чтобы успокоить мелкого. Действует стопроцентно.   
— Но… — начал Кагами, поймал взгляд сестры и умолк.   
Тобирама был уже так заморочен, что не обратил на это никакого внимания. Вопли Катсу, резкие и пронзительные, казалось, проникали прямо в мозг.   
— Наряжается в лиса? — тупо переспросил он.   
— Ага, — кивнула Изуми. — Не то чтобы прямо похоже… Но мелкого устраивает. И на таком лисе ему точно кататься можно.   
Тобирама потёр виски.  
— А во что Хаширама… Как это сделать?  
Сейчас он был готов и не на такое. 

Как вскоре выяснилось, костюм биджу можно соорудить буквально из всего, что окажется под рукой. Например, из оконных занавесок, палочек для еды и детской раскраски. Занавески удачно рыжего цвета изображали хвосты, зажатые в кулаках палочки выступали в роли когтей, а выдранная из раскраски страница с мордой Курамы, закреплённая надо лбом, довершала образ. Правда, рисунок уже подвергся раскрашиванию, из-за чего девятихвостый был почему-то изумрудного цвета, что немного снижало его реалистичность, но выбирать не приходилось.   
Оглядев Тобираму, Изуми и Кагами переглянулись и скептически поморщились. Катсу, однако, был более снисходителен к условностям перевоплощения, а может, просто обладал более богатым воображением, поэтому остался доволен.  
— Сойдёт, — махнула рукой Изуми. — Хотя… Ща! — она сдёрнула с одного разлохмаченного хвоста ленточку и повязала Тобираме за ухом бант. — Давай, приходи в Коноху.   
Тобирама, сам не веря в то, что делает, встал на четвереньки и одним широким прыжком выскочил на середину кухни.   
— Аррр! — зарычал он, растопырив «когти».   
Кагами изобразил охваченное ужасом население деревни, а Катсу отважно встал на пути чудовища.   
— Подчинись! — тонким голоском выкрикнул он, вытягивая вперёд ладошку с наспех намалёванной печатью.   
Началась борьба. Отважный защитник Конохи наступал, а разъярённый лис уворачивался от него, метался по сторонам и подвывал, мотая зубастой пастью.   
Кагами и Изуми визжали от восторга и хлопали в ладоши.   
Тобирама так увлёкся, что даже не услышал стука в дверь. В себя привело ощущение чьего-то присутствия за спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел троих своих учеников, замерших на пороге кухни.   
— Мы лабораторные работы принесли… — пролепетал Хирузен. — Ваша ассистентка сказала, что вы в гостях у господина Хокаге…  
— Мы стучали! — пискнула бледная, как утренняя звезда, Кохару.  
Хомура лишь открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах издать ни звука.   
Тобирама поднялся на ноги и аккуратно одёрнул занавески-хвосты.   
— Вы же понимаете, — вкрадчиво заговорил он, — что после того, что вы здесь увидели, мне придётся вас убить.   
Троица попятилась. Хирузен выставлял перед собой, словно щит, охапку свитков.   
Тобирама сложил первую печать техники водяного дракона — и ученики с криками ужаса бросились вон.   
Изуми громко расхохоталась. Катсу поймал один из разлетевшихся по кухне свитков и замахал им в воздухе.   
Терпение Тобирамы лопнуло.   
— Цыц! Будете так себя вести — заберу вас к себе в лабораторию!  
Три пары сияющих любопытством риннеганов мигом уставились на него.   
— А не врёшь?  
— Правда-правда?  
— Когда?!  
Тобирама бессильно опустился на пол. Ноги его не держали.   
— Зависит от вашего поведения, — со значением ответил он. — Для начала нужно пообедать и убрать весь этот разгром. 

***  
До полуночи оставалось не больше двух часов. Собрание слегка затянулось, зато все вопросы, стоявшие на повестке дня, были решены. Во многом этому, как обычно, поспособствовало присутствие Мадары. Кто бы мог подумать, что один его вид способен так умиротворяюще действовать на каге.   
Единственное, что слегка омрачало приподнятое настроение Хаширамы, — мысль о том, как Тобирама справляется с детьми. Всё-таки это была не совсем его область... Точнее, совсем не его.   
Когда они добрались до дома, Хаширама облегчённо выдохнул. По крайней мере, дом был на месте. Уже хорошо.   
— Похоже, там всё в порядке, — пряча удивление, пробормотал он.   
— Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного, — фыркнул Мадара.   
Они поднялись на террасу. Хаширама опустился перед Мадарой на колени, помогая ему снять обувь.   
— Ты-то как? — спросил он.   
— В норме. Спина немного ноет, — Мадара снял оружие и, чуть поморщившись, помассировал поясницу.   
Срок у него был ещё не очень большой, но тот факт, что он носил двойню, давал о себе знать.   
— Сейчас уложим детей, и приготовлю тебе тёплую травяную ванну, — пообещал Хаширама, вставая.   
Мадара притянул его к себе и шепнул прямо в ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием:  
— С условием, что ты составишь мне компанию. Как насчёт… объединения Учихи и Сенджу?  
Хаширама, ещё мгновение назад вымотанный до предела, ощутил, как внутри поднимается волна возбуждения, вытесняя усталость. Сердце неистово застучало в висках.   
— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — хрипло прошептал он.   
Мадара усмехнулся и куснул его за ухо — вспышка боли, острая и сладкая, заставила ослабнуть колени, а вся кровь, что бежала по венам, казалось, прилила к паху. Но когда Хаширама прижал Мадару к себе, тот вывернулся из объятий и отступил на шаг. В полутьме коридора опасно и маняще блеснул риннеган.   
— Сначала надо освободить твоего брата. Он тоже заслужил сегодня отдых. 

В доме царила тишина, но не напряжённая, а уютная, мирная. Нарушал её лишь ровный голос Тобирамы, негромко читавшего что-то вслух.   
Хаширама замер на пороге детской, не веря собственным глазам. Дети — все трое — чинно лежали в своих постелях и слушали «Историю страны Огня». Катсу уже дремал, у Кагами и Изуми был откровенно сонный вид. Вокруг не наблюдалось никаких заметных разрушений.   
— Папочка! Папуля! — распахнула слипающиеся глазёнки Изуми. — А я поймала врага Конохи!   
— А я теперь знаю, как сделать много теневых клонов! — поспешил сообщить Кагами, не желая отставать от сестры.   
Тобирама опустил книгу на колени и демонстративно глянул на часы.   
— Ну наконец-то. Я уж думал, у вас там собрание с ночёвкой.   
Пока Мадара слушал зевающих через каждое слово детей, Хаширама подошёл к брату.   
— Как тебе это удалось?! — благоговейным шёпотом спросил он. — Обычно их раньше полуночи под одеяло не загонишь.   
Тобирама пожал плечами, сохраняя на лице невозмутимое выражение.   
— К каждому шиноби можно найти подход.  
А потом добавил мысленно, едва не лопаясь от гордости: «Даже к Учихе».


End file.
